Noire et Blanc
by Dulanoire
Summary: Cornélia. Caleb. Leur histoire à travers le prisme de deux couleurs... POV Cornélia, OS


**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Voici un petit OS sur Caleb et Cornélia (à la demande de Val Marsal) j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Le bouton bleu en fin de page me permettra de connaître votre avis ^^'

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tu te détournes de moi. Une dernière fois tu me regardes, triste comme un enfant perdu mais décidé comme un soldat. Bien que ça te détruise, tu ne reviendra pas sur ta décision de rester, et moi non plus. Tu as ton monde j'ai le mien avec ma famille et mon quotidien, bien éloigné du tien. Mon Caleb... Nous sommes trop différents. Tu es mon ombre lumineuse et je suis ta lumière sombre.

Noire, l'obscurité des rêves dans laquelle je t'ai vu la première fois. Tu étais si beau, si doux, si... Vivant, qu'à mon réveil j'ai pleuré de t'avoir perdu. Tu es resté dans mon esprit toute la journée avant de revenir le soir. Tu es devenu mon onirique obsession.

Blanc, mon sourire lorsqu'Elyon t'a dessiné en cette journée ensoleillée. Enfin, je pouvais t'admirer sans être obligée de m'enfoncer dans mes songes. J'ai serré sur mon cœur ce dessin en imaginant que c'était toi que je serrais dans mes bras.

Noir, le regard que je lançais à présent aux autres garçons. Je les comparait sans arrêt à toi, la comparaison tournant évidemment à ton avantage. J'étais amoureuse d'une image de mon esprit mais instinctivement je me doutais que tu existais. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Blanc, le silence le soir dans mon lit, quand je pensais à toi. Je me demandais si cette nuit encore, tu allais me visiter, si cette nuit encore, j'allais pouvoir t'admirer, si cette nuit encore, je me réveillerais l'oreiller trempé...

Noire, mon humeur le jour. Seule Elyon arrivait à me tirer de mon hautaine indifférence. Même l'arrivée de la nouvelle ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle était là c'est tout. Si j'avais su que, grâce à elle j'allais te rencontrer, je serais allée me jeter dans ses bras et je l'aurais tirée jusqu'à chez Hay Lin. J'avais tellement envie de te rencontrer en vrai !

Blanche, la couleur du flash qui m'éblouit une nuit. Tu n'existais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas exister, tu étais trop parfait. Ce n'était qu'un fantasme de petite fille, qui allait finir par s'effacer...

Noir, mon désespoir. Je décidai de t'oublier, d'oublier le fait que tu revenais encore et toujours dans mes songes. Tu n'existais pas. Je n'étais pas dans un conte de fées, je ne pouvais pas rêver d'un garçon réel ! Ça n'arrive que dans les romans pour enfants... J'étais rationnelle à cette époque, je ne voulais pas croire au surnaturel. Je voulais me dépêcher de devenir adulte et pour cela, j'abandonnais derrière moi mes convictions enfantines.

Blanche, la tasse de thé que je tenais dans mes mains chez Hay Lin. On discutait de tout, de rien. Puis sa grand mère est arrivée. Et tout a basculé.

Noirs, les yeux de la vieille chinoise qui nous a bouleversé nos vies. Noirs aussi le regard des autres quand je me suis enfuie... C'était trop pour moi, ma raison et mon instinct se livrèrent un combat fratricide dans mon cœur. Je sentais qu'elle disait vrai, je ne voulais pas y croire. Car si c'était vrai... Car alors peut être existais tu vraiment.

Blanche, la lumière qui m'a inondée la première fois que je me suis transformée. Je sentais mes pouvoirs couler dans mes veines en même temps que mon sang, mon corps qui grandissait et vieillissait, mes muscles qui jouaient sous ma peau avec plus de puissance, mes ailes entre mes deux omoplates... C'est une sensation incroyable, si pure et totale...

Noir, ton univers dans lequel j'ai plongé tête la première. Dès que l'Oracle avait parlé de tous ces univers je me suis dit que tu vivais forcément dans l'un d'eux. Je le sentais, comme un enfant qui devine ce qui se passe autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

Blanche, ta peau qui se teinta de rose quand tu me vis. J'étais déjà écrevisse pour ma part. Mais j'ai vite repris mon calme légendaire... Si tu t'étais douté de mon agitation intérieure qu'aurais tu fait ? M'aurais tu souris ? M'aurais tu prise dans tes bras ? Aurais tu posé tes lèvres sur les miennes ?

Noire, ma peur quand je suis rentrée. Peut être n'était ce encore qu'un rêve... Peut être allais tu te faire tuer avant que je te revoie ! La vie d'un chef rebelle est rarement paisible et sans danger... Moi qui avais tant redouté mes nouveaux pouvoirs, je n'avais qu'une envie : les utiliser pour te retrouver.

Blanche, la lumière de la porte qui nous mena à nouveau à Méridian.

Blanche, la lumière qui a empli mon esprit lorsqu'en fin tu m'as embrassée, doucement et passionnément à la fois.

Blanche, la lumière de notre amour.

Blanche, la lumière de notre victoire. De nos victoires.

Noire, notre décision. Tu ne pouvais quitter ton univers, je ne pouvais quitter le mien. Tu ne me connaissais que sous ma forme forte, puissante, adulte et ailée. Mais je ne suis encore qu'une adolescente, à peine sortie de l'enfance et le lien qui nous réuni me fait peur. Tu as ta place à Méridian, auprès de ma chère Elyon. J'ai ma place à Heatherfield, auprès de ma famille. Je t'aime mais il faut que tu m'oublie. C'est injuste, cruel mais c'est ainsi.

Noir, notre dernier baiser. Désespéré, presque sinistre, chacun souhaitant marquer l'autre de son empreinte. Nos langues dansent un ballet farouche, tandis que nos lèvres gonflent sous les assauts de l'autre et parfois ses morsures légères.

Noirs, nos adieux. Tu détourne le regard et le pose sur Elyon. Elle est si belle, si lumineuse...

Noire, ma certitude. Elle t'attire, tout comme ma lumière t'a attiré. Mais je portais encore trop de sombre en moi, elle n'en a pas. Tu m'aimes encore mais plus pour longtemps. Et c'est dans ses bras que tu m'oublieras...

J'étais trop noire pour toi. Tu étais trop blanc pour moi. Les opposés ont beau s'attirer, parfois ils se détruisent... Comme maintenant.

« Adieu » Le mot surgit simultanément de nos deux bouches. Nous nous sommes compris. Cette fois c'est à mon tour de me détourner vers la Porte qui me ramène chez moi. Une ultime larme coule sur ma joue. Tu ne la vois pas. Tant pis.


End file.
